


Ruin Me

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Lots of it, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, This is literally just sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader, sub!Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Irene x male reader smut I wrote when I was horny





	Ruin Me

The heat of her body against yours was something you could never get enough of.  
Her breasts jumping up and down as she rode you with passion. The sounds that left these sinful lips, the lipstick messy from all the sloppy kisses she'd given you. Her hair, tangled and messy, sticking to her forehead with sweat. The sound of skin slapping skin. Her heavy pants and grunts and moans of pleasure and greed for more.  
You could do this all night, watch her fall apart, crumble at the sweet feeling of your dick inside her. Taking it all inside her dripping pussy like she had been born just for this moment.  
"You're so fucking gorgeous, Joohyun", you whispered in her ear, feeling the tension of her body as she shuddered at the feeling of your hot breath against her skin.  
"Y/N, please", she begged, not even certain what it was she was begging for.  
You grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her rather harshly against the bed, hovering above her and watching as her eyes shone with lust and need. You smirked, bringing your thumb to her lips. Her gaze followed it as it ran at its leisure all over her lower lip, waiting patiently for your orders. The feeling of dominance upon her made you feel so crazily horny it physically hurt to restrain yourself from thrusting your hips against her and fucking her till she cried.  
"Suck it, baby, don't be shy", you said, and she rushed to do so, wrapping her lips around the thumb and sucking it hungrily as if she was drinking water after a day of dehydration. "I know you love it", you added, voice deep and husky, and she grunted around the thumb, sending a vibration down your body and making your dick ache.  
You removed your thumb from inside her mouth and you replaced it with your middle and index finger. She sighed in content as she sucked the two fingers, eyelids fluttering shut as she did so. You didn't waste another moment; you thrusted your hips against her hard, as if your life depended on it, drawing a long, muffled moan out of her. You ceased your movements, wanting to see the desperation in her as she was filled to the brim but your dick wasn't moving inside her, wanting to reward yourself with the majestic sight.  
And you did.  
Her whole body shook as she groaned around your fingers, her thighs trembling, spasming in need and greed and lust and desperation, and it was so obvious, so visible in the way she fell apart beneath you, that it was killing her not to roll her hips against you and take you deep inside her like every cell of her body was screaming at her to.  
She was such a good girl and you weren't planning to tease her any more.  
You moved your hips so that only the head of your cock was inside her, and slammed into her with power, making her moan loudly around your fingers. You repeated the movement, each time faster and faster, until you lost sense of speed or time or anything at all besides Joohyun, and Joohyun's body and scent and voice and Joohyun's everything.  
You removed your fingers from around her lips so that you could hear every sound she made and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards you so that she was riding your dick again.  
"Y/N my thighs are shaking", she moaned out. "I- I can't do this, I'm dying, I'm so close, Y/N please-"  
Your secure grip around her waist helped you pull her up and down your length, needing only little help from her to properly fuck her, and you looked at her in the eyes.  
The beautiful brown stars that were her eyes were shimmering with tears of pleasure, her lips swollen and parted in ecstasy, her cheeks flushed and her forehead sweaty, and you didn't waste a second before locking your lips together with hers in a passionate kiss.  
You slowly removed your right hand from around her waist and cupped her buttcheek with it, grabbing on it and massaging it, the saliva that still coated your fingers now wetting her skin, feeling her moan against your lips - her ass had always been sensitive.  
Smirking against her lips, you put a finger inside her butthole, hearing her cry out in pleasure. She pushed down against your dick, taking it all so deep inside her that you could feel her pussy against your balls. You now had three fingers inside her ass, drawing them in and out in sync with the thrusts of your cock.  
Soon, you were cumming inside her, your hot seed filling her pussy and your lips parting in a moan of pleasure. That seemed to make Joohyun reach her climax, her thighs trembling violently as she let out her juices all over your length, moaning incoherent words, a mixture of curses, your name and "Oh my god"s.  
"Don't you dare pull out", she almost screamed, eager and horny despite her breathlessness. "Fuck me till I'm goddamn unconcious."  
The mere idea of the suggestion made your cock harden again. You removed your fingers from her ass and reached for her thighs, wrapping your arms around them and lifting her. She wrapped her arms around your neck and leaned her head against your shoulder, panting heavily. You stood up and walked to the wall, pushing her against it. She sighed in content at the act and wrapped her legs around your waist.  
"Fuck me, Daddy", she whispered seductively, and for a moment, the shiver that ran down your spine at the sound of the pet name made you see white, but you held back, for you had other plans.  
You pulled out and let her feet fall to the floor, a shocked expression on her face, then turned to the bed and sat down, facing her.  
"Beg for it."  
She looked like a deer in the headlights. "Wh-what?"  
"I said", you respond, voice slightly raised and stern look on your face, "beg for it."  
She whined. "Please, Daddy! Please, I want you inside me, I want you to wreck me, to fuck me till I'm unconcious, to ruin me!"  
You smirked, spreading your thighs apart so that she could have a clear sight of your dick. You saw her lips water with saliva in thirst as she stared at it.  
You wrapped your palm around the length, pumping it a little, and purposefully let out a sigh of pleasure. She bit her lip, doing everything in her power not to touch her wet pussy. You winked at her as you kept pumping the length.  
"I want you to finger yourself for me", you said. "Lie on the floor, spread your legs and show me just how needy you are for me."  
She complied, lying on the floor and spreading her legs apart, giving you an amazing view of her pussy, and she pushed three fingers inside her in one go, staring at you in the eyes as she did so.  
The sight was majestic and so, so erotic. She pushed her fingers knuckle-deep inside her and twisted and turnt them and she cried out in pleasure and lust, her back arching and her nipples hard out on the cold air.  
"Pull them out", you ordered, and she whined, but complied. You smirked.  
"Good girl", you praised, and fell on the floor with her, lying face up on the cold surface. Your dick was standing proudly, hard and dripping against your stomach. You held out your hand towards her. "Come here", you call out.  
She did as told, crawling towards you, uncertain of what your plans for her were.  
You licked your index and middle finger, smirking at her. "Come, I don't bite."  
She itched closer to you.  
"Put one knee on each side of my waist."  
She did as told, eyes half-lidded in lust. You then sat up, levelling your face with her breasts, and began sucking on them, as your hands grabbed on her thighs. The soft flesh of her thighs was godly to the touch and you were certain it was making her more and more eager.  
Finally, your fingers reached her pussy, wet and dripping with juices and your seed, and you pushed them inside her. She gasped out in pleasure and you smirked against her chest. As you sucked on her breast, your fingers worked their magic inside her vagina, making her moan out louder and louder. You then began sucking on her other breast, purposefully sighing to send vibrations all over her body. She started moving her hips against your, now four, fingers, and rubbed her ass against your length. The move made you see stars. Your dick had been long neglected and it was extremely sensitive to the touch. She smirked, noticing your desperate state, and continued rubbing her ass against the length, making sure it rubbed just between her buttcheeks, making you grunt in pleasure and neediness. Finally, she lined your cock with her hole and pushed the length inside her ass, gasping and moaning at the feeling of being filled to the brim. She rode your dick, taking it all inside her ass as you fingered her pussy, ignoring the aching of your wrist from all the movement, and it felt like Heaven itself. With a final thrust, you came inside her ass, releasing the hot seed inside her, and pulled away. Before she knew what was going on, you pushed her against the floor and lined your face with her pussy. Then, you started licking and sucking on the clit hungrily, your fingers still inside her, savoring her lewd moans of pleasure as her thighs shook and trembled. "OH MY GOD", she cried out, "DADDYYY, UGH!" She soon let out her squirt, reaching her climax, coating your fingers with her sweet juices. You pulled away as she tried to catch her breath, seductively licking the juices off your fingers, and winked at her. She smiled weakly, panting heavily, obviously too tired for more. You smiled back at her and locked your lips with hers in a soft kiss. "I love you", you said tenderly. "I love you too", she replied back. You stood up, outstretching your arms for her to take your hands. She did so and you pulled her up, catching her and lifting her bridal style. She smiled fondly at you. "What a gentleman", she commented and wrapped her arms around your neck. You chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, lifting her to the bed. You'd worry about cleaning later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell  
> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
